


The best night of your life

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: 10 per cent plot and 90 per cent porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, I know danny wasn't blond when he joined the band, M/M, Mild Fluff, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, but I love blond danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: After joining Hollywood Undead, Danny learnt how to deal with mood swings, hangovers, parties, homesickness and the occasional fights but no one prepared him for what he found out one day.





	1. Someone should have warned him

Danny joined Hollywood Undead two months ago. The lead singer of the band suddenly left and they needed a replacement; he was just a temporary filler for some shows, but the guys really liked his voice and asked him to officially join them. He was more than happy to do it, they all got along well and fans accepted him, so things were going great. Of course two months weren’t enough to know everything about his new friends, but he was trying his best, especially now that he was touring with them for the first time since he became an official member. He learnt how to deal with mood swings, hangovers, parties, homesickness and the occasional fights but no one prepared him for what he found out one day.  
They had some free time that afternoon, no interviews or meetings, so Danny decided to go for a walk; he already had to spend every day with his band mates so he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for few hours. He walked around the city, he wasn't even sure where he was, when you are near the end of a tour you tend to forget the names of the cities. He took some pics, he even bought himself a smoothie because fuck it, he didn't have lots of money but sometimes you have to treat yourself. Life was great, he was living his childhood dream and even if Hollywood Undead wasn't really popular, he knew that they had potential and maybe one day the world would recognize it too. He found a bench and sat down, looking at couples walking hand in hand. He kind of missed being in love; he was a cuddly guy and he missed the touch of another human being, but you can't have everything in life, right? He had been single for a while, but he was hopeful that one day he'd find his soul mate. He finished his drink and after few minutes he stood up, deciding to go back to their bus. He hadn't been outside for more than one hour, but he got bored and he thought he could spend the rest of the afternoon watching tv.  
Once he arrived at his destination, he went directly to his bunk to change into something more comfortable, but a weird sound distracted him. He stood still, trying to understand if he imagined that or not, but after few seconds he heard another noise followed by a growl who seemed to come from the room in the back of the bus. Danny quietly walked towards the room; he thought he was alone, what if there was a burglar? But burglars usually don't close themselves in small rooms with basically nothing inside of it beside for a couch. He stopped right in front of the door, holding his breath to not make a sound. He heard something that sounded like a moan. Was someone hurt? What if one of his friends fell and hurt themselves badly? He needed to do something.  
He put a hand on the handle and pushed the door; he wasn't really ready for what he saw in front of him. George was sitting on the couch, lips parted and his right hand on Jorel's hair, who was on his knees, bobbing his head between the other's legs. Danny froze, he wanted to say something or run away but his body refused to move. George noticed the door opening and widened his eyes.  
  
\- Fuck, Daniel -  
  
Jorel stopped and looked at the blue eyed man.  
  
\- That's not my name. You should know after all these years -  
  
George rolled his eyes and turned the younger one's face.  
  
\- Oh. Hi Danny -  
  
The blond snapped from his trance and felt his cheek burning.  
  
\- I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were... -  
  
He didn't know how to finish the sentence, too embarrassed to say what they were doing out loud. Silence was filling the room.  
  
\- So - George coughed - you either join us or leave us alone -  
  
Danny burst out the room.  
  
\- Do you think he'll have a trauma for the rest of his life? - Jorel asked laughing  
\- He'll get over it. He's cute -  
\- True -  
\- Can we go back to what we were doing? -  
  
Jorel smirked.

  


Danny started walking in circles in the parking lot. What the fuck has he just seen? Was the rest of the band aware of what they were doing? Why no one warned him? Wait, it's not a big deal. They're adults and they can do whatever they want. Yes, he still wished he didn't see that but if they were okay with it, it wasn't his business. As long as it didn't affect the band he supported them, plus he was the new guy, it's not as if he could say something. He took out his phone and texted Dylan.  
  
"where are u?  
in a cafe with matt & charles. where are u?  
i was just in the bus...  
fuck, did u see them?  
yep  
damn, I told jordon to tell u  
well, I wish he did  
sorry man, come hang with us"  
  
Danny followed his friend’s instructions to reach their location, which wasn’t too far from where their bus was parked.

\- Hey Dan -  
\- Hi - Danny said sitting next to Matthew  
\- So, you saw them? - Dylan asked  
\- Yes -  
\- I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you - Jordon said  
\- They've been doing it for months. They don't really care if we are around when they fuck, but since we don't want to see them we leave them alone every time we have some free time - Dylan explained  
\- We don't know if they're actually dating. We've never seen them kissing or anything of the sort; they just have sex every time they have the opportunity - Matthew added  
  
Danny nodded; he was still a bit shocked but he had better vision of the situation. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, they talked about different things and cracked silly jokes. After few hours they went back to the venue, where they started checking that everything was perfect: instruments, audio, lights and mics. Danny couldn’t help but glance at George and Jorel, who acted as nothing happened. He forced himself to stop thinking about that and to focus on tune his guitar.  
Two hours later Danny walked in the bus; they have just finished playing and he was exhausted, so he went directly to his bed, walk passing George and Jorel who were sitting on the couch.  
  
\- That's a really nice ass - Jorel said once he was sure Danny couldn’t hear him  
\- He's pretty hot. I'm sure that singing isn't the only good thing that mouth can do -  
\- I'd love to teach him one thing or two -  
\- We should ask him to join us one of these days -  
\- I agree -  
\- Really? - George asked surprised  
-Yes. It’s weird, but he attracts me a lot. Almost as much as you do -  
\- Maybe we should apologize to him -  
\- Why? -  
\- Because he saw my dick in your mouth. He's still new and if we really want to include him in our activities we need to be nice -  
\- You have a point, but you go talk to him, I'm tired -  
\- Okay, baby -  
  
George got up and went to the bunk area and stopped at Danny's. He cleared his voice and the younger one looked at him with a confused look.  
  
\- Hey Dan -  
\- Hey George -  
\- You did a nice job - George said, trying to not stared at the other’s one naked chest  
\- You too -  
\- Well, I wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon -  
\- Oh no, it's okay. I just didn't expect it, but you don't have to worry for me. I support you both -  
\- Thanks, that means a lot - George said smiling  
  
Danny yawned.  
  
\- I'll let you sleep now -  
\- Goodnight -  
\- Night - George said ruffling the younger one's hair  
  
He got up and went back to the lounge, Jorel was still sitting on the couch.  
  
\- How did it go? -  
\- Good - George replied sitting next to him - but next time he's lying half naked on his bed, you go to talk to him, you know I'm not really good at controlling myself -  
\- Well, next time he's lying half naked on his bed, I hope we'll be half naked too -  
\- Jorel, I love you so much -  
  
Jorel rolled his eyes and got up, followed by George.  
  
\- Goodnight - Jorel said lying on his bed  
\- Goodnight Jay -  
  
George walked past Danny and winked at him; the younger one was about to turn off the light of his bunk. Danny drew the curtain and lay on his back. He took a deep breath and thought about what happened on that day; he was really happy for his friends. If he had to be honest, he was a bit envious, he missed having a deep bond with another person, but he knew life has up and downs and he was sure one day he'd be truly happy. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Carring out their plan

Hollywood Undead’s members were trying their best; they were passionate about what they did, but sometimes life tried to sabotage their plans. Few days before the end of their tour, their bus broke and they were forced to sleep in a hotel; they were happy to finally sleep in real bed, but that meant they had to spend almost all the money they had left. George decided to take advantage of the situation, he wouldn’t let life ruin his last days on tour. He took charge of assigning the bedrooms, he gave Jordon and Dylan two rooms at the end of the hallway, while Danny, Jorel and him took two bedrooms near the elevator. Of course Jorel and George would share, the older one barely contained his excitement when he realized he could finally carry out their plan. They’ve been thinking about how to convince Danny to join them and they came out with what they thought was a funny and hopefully effective way to do it. They had dinner together and after spending some time talking about what plans they had for the band, they all went in their respective rooms.  
Jorel lay on the bed and stared at George, who was struggling to close the door; that’s what you get when you choose a cheap hotel, but they couldn’t afford a better one.  
  
\- So what are we going to do, Georgie? - Jorel asked with a fake innocent tone  
\- Danny's in the room next to ours, the walls are really thin, everything is perfect and now we just need to be as loud as we can -  
\- I won't do that for free -  
\- Don't worry baby, have I ever disappointed you? -  
  
George kneeled on the bed in front of Jorel.  
  
\- No, that's why I have high expectations -  
\- I plan to take good care of you -  
  
The blue eyed man lay on top of the other, they usually had to be quiet during sex, on tour because of the boys and at home because they both still lived with their parents since they couldn't afford to live alone; all the money they made was used to produce their music and buy new instruments. That was the first time they could be loud and George wasn't going to waste that opportunity.  
  
\- I can't wait to hear you screaming my name, kitten -  
  
Jorel shivered; he loved being called like that. He put his hands on the older one's cheeks and drew him closer to his face. He licked his lips and then he kissed him. They started with short pecks, then their tongues found each other, turning those sweet kisses in hot ones. George broke their kiss and helped Jorel out of his tank top and jeans, then he slowly started taking off his shirt and jeans. He knew Jorel was staring at his naked chest; it made him feel confident. He lay on top of the younger one and started sucking his neck, leaving small hickeys, while rolling his hips against Jorel's, who let out a small moan. No matter how many times George heard his moans, every time was like the first one; they drove him crazy. He moved his mouth to his right nipple, sucking it and tugging lightly with his teeth, while he played with the left one with his thumb. Jorel was melting at his touch. The blue eyed one started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping at the elastic of his boxer.  
  
\- You are already hard? - he asked with a smirk  
\- Shut up, you know I'm sensitive -  
\- Cute -  
  
George smiled and the younger one felt his heart flutter, he had always loved that big goofy smile. George pulled Jorel's boxers off and stared at him; messy hair, parted lips, red cheeks.  
  
\- Fuck Jay, you're so hot - he said before kissing him  
  
He placed himself between his legs started licking the sides of his dick stroking the inside of his thighs as he swallowed the tip. Jorel moaned and put a hand behind the older one's head, who started moving slowly; he wanted to make the other go crazy, and he perfectly knew how impatient he was. He bobbed his head, sucking the tip and occasionally making eye contact with Jorel.  
  
\- Ah-George, yes -  
  
The blue eyed man took all of his length in his mouth, deeptroathing him. Jorel moaned, arching his back and tugging at the other’s hair. George smirked and pulled back, while the other looked at him with an annoyed and confused look.  
  
-Really? -  
\- On all fours -  
  
Jorel rolled his eyes and turned around, muttering a “fuck you”.  
  
\- Good boy - the older one said, pretending to not hear his comment  
  
George put his hands on Jorel’s ass and started giving small licks to his hole.  
  
-Fuck, George -  
  
The older one slid his tongue inside, stretching the younger one’s wall. Jorel put his forehead on the mattress, moaning loudly; he needed more.  
  
\- George, please -  
\- Please what, baby? -  
\- Fuck me -  
  
George smirked, he loved teasing his partner. He took the lube he had left on the nightstand and put it on in his hand and then his dick. He lined himself, hands on Jorel's waist, and with one thrust he was inside him. The younger one let out a moan, while George trailed kisses down his spine to give him some time to adjust to the feeling. Once Jorel said he was ready, he started moving slowly, going deeper with every thrust. Moans filled the room and George couldn't help but smile.  
In the room next to their, Danny walked out of the bathroom; he took a shower and was now ready to sleep his tiredness away. He lay on the bed and turned off the light, when he heard some noises that seemed to come from the other side of the wall. He stood still and tried to understand what the source of those noises was. After few seconds he widened his eyes and his cheeks turned red. Moans. That meant his band mates were fucking again. He took the remote control and turned on the tv, he didn't want to hear them having sex so he tried to focus on whatever movie was hiring.  
George started trusting at a steady rhythm, slightly changing position to find that sweet spot that would make the other melt.  
  
\- You feel so good around my cock Jay, so fucking good - he said biting the younger one's right shoulder  
  
Jorel suddenly screamed.  
  
\- Fuck, George, yes, right there -  
  
The older one smirked, he tightened the grip on the other's waist while he hit his prostate.  
  
\- George, ha-harder -  
\- Oh no kitten, I need a full sentence -  
  
Jorel groaned.  
  
\- Fuck me harder -  
\- Where are your manners? -  
\- Please, George, fuck me harder. Please -  
\- That's my good boy - he said smirking  
  
George increased the speed of his thrusts, digging his nails on Jorel's waist; they were both a moaning mess.  
Danny turned off the tv and lay down; those two were so loud that he could hear them even if the volume was all up. He hid his face on the pillow and hoped they would finish soon.  
  
\- At least they are having fun - Danny whispered to himself  
  
If Jorel was screaming like that it meant that he was enjoying it a lot, right? Good for him.  
  
\- George must be really good in bed, and Jorel's moans are so hot -  
  
His cheeks turned red; he couldn't believe he thought that. He buried his face in the pillow, trying to think about something else.  
Back in the other room, George put his hand around Jorel's dick, moving it in time with his thrusts.  
  
\- George, I'm so close -  
\- You've been so good, baby - the blue eyed man whispered - and you're all mine -  
  
Jorel loved his praising, he always knew what to say to push him at his limit. He came screaming George's name; the older one followed him few thrusts later. They both lay on their backs panting and few seconds later George put his arm around Jorel's waist and gently kissed his neck.  
  
\- Clingy -  
\- I love you so much, Jay, so so much -  
  
Jorel ignored it, he couldn't understand how George could say something like that so easily. He loved him too, but he couldn't talk about his feelings so easily.  
  
\- Do you think he heard us? - Jorel asked  
\- You were pretty loud -  
  
The younger one giggled and lay on his side, facing the other one. He stroked his cheek with his thumb and connected their lips.  
  
\- Well, even if it won't work it was worth the try -  
\- It was - George said smiling  
  
Danny lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks were red. He felt frustrated and embarrassed, but most of all he felt guilty, because all be could think was how he found the situation incredibly hot. He wasn't supposed to listen to his friends having sex and he wasn't supposed to be turned on by them. Since he caught them in the bus, things had been a bit weird; he noticed that those two started acting differently. He was probably over thinking it, but it was like they started being more affectionate towards him. George was always all smiles, winks and touches on his arms or back every time he passed near him, while Jay often put his hand on his knees or thighs when they sat next to each other and Danny could swear he caught him staring at his lips a couple of times. They were probably just being nice since he was still the last to join them, but he was happy he was receiving their attentions. A part of him wanted more.  
He passed a hand between his hair and promised himself he'd never take a room near those two ever again. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Together

The next day was pretty chill, they didn’t have a gig so they visited the city together. After dinner George went directly to his bedroom, winking at Jorel; that was when the second and most delicate phase of their plan started. They were sitting in the parking lot of the hotel and Dylan and Jordon proposed to go out clubbing, as expected, but Jorel refused. Danny didn’t really feel like going out, so Jorel decided to took advantage of the situation.  
  
\- Why don’t you stay here with me, Dan? - he asked putting an arm around his shoulder - clubs are too packed and loud, we can fun here too -  
  
Danny felt his heart racing and looked at his shoes; if he had to be honest he’d love to spend some time with Jorel. He agreed to stay there, so the other two walked away without them.  
  
\- So, how are doing Danny? - Jorel asked sitting down, leaning his back against the wall  
\- I'm fine - Danny replied sitting next to him. - You? -  
\- I'm good, but I'm sure I'll feel better by the end of the day -  
\- Why? - Danny asked innocently  
  
Jorel smiled at him and took out a cigarette from the pocket of his jeans. He smoked in silence then turned right to look at his friend.  
  
\- I'm sure you know you're really attractive, lots of people must have told you -  
\- I'm not that confident - Danny almost whispered  
\- You should be, with that beautiful face and that nice ass you could have whatever you want -  
  
Jorel offered his half smoked cigarettes pretending not to notice the blush on his friend's cheeks. Danny accepted it since he felt suddenly nervous and after few puffs he heard the other giggling.  
  
\- Why are you laughing? -  
\- Something stupid -  
\- Tell me -  
\- I was just thinking that this counts as an indirect kiss -  
\- Oh my god, we are not in middle school -  
\- I know, sorry - Jorel said smiling - but, you know, I can give you a real kiss if you want -  
  
Danny looked at him shocked; he wasn't sure he heard him well. Jorel drew closer to him, stopping few inches from his face.  
  
\- I really want to kiss you, Dan -  
\- Do it -  
  
Danny wasn't sure why he said it, but as soon as those words left his mouth, a pair of soft lips crashed against his. A sudden thought made him break the kiss.  
  
\- Wait, Jay, I thought you and George -  
  
Jorel put a finger on his lips before he could finish the sentence.  
  
\- Don't worry about that -  
  
Jorel kissed him again, biting lightly his bottom lips. He pulled back and got up, offering him a hand.  
  
\- We could take this somewhere else -  
\- Where? -  
\- My bedroom - Jorel proposed smirking  
  
Danny looked hesitantly at the other; he really didn’t know what to do. He bit his lip and took Jorel’s hand, who helped him getting up. Fuck it, he needed more. The walked inside the hotel and once the elevator’s doors closed behind them, Jorel kissed him again, cupping his ass, and then he started kissing his neck. Danny moaned, moving his head to the side to give him more access to his skin. The doors opened and Jorel took the other’s hand, taking him to his bedroom. He searched for the keys in his pocket and opened the door, kissing Danny as they went inside the room.  
  
\- I knew you could do that, baby -  
  
Danny pulled back and saw George sitting on the bed. He widened his eyes and stared at him. Fuck, was it a trap? Maybe George thought he was hitting on his boyfriend and asked Jorel do see if it was true.  
  
\- George, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -  
  
He was completely panicking.  
  
\- It’s okay, Danny- Jorel said  
\- Come here - George said patting the mattress  
  
Danny sat in front of him, hoping that he wouldn’t hit him.  
\- So Daniel, you already know what Jorel and I do -  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
\- You obviously like Jorel, and he likes you. I like you too. So we thought that maybe you could join us in what we do -  
  
Danny widened his eyes.  
  
\- We can take care of you - Jorel said - we could make you feel really good -  
\- But only if you want it. You’re free to go away, we won’t force you to do anything -  
\- Why? - Danny asked confused  
\- As I already sad, we like you -  
  
Danny couldn’t believe it, the whole situation was absurd. But at the same time it was really exciting. Maybe he should give it a try, it’s just sex, they’re not getting married, he could stop if he didn’t like it.  
  
\- Okay -  
\- Well, I wasn’t expecting you to accept so easily, but okay. Cool. We can stop whenever you want - George said  
\- Thanks, I’ll let you know if I change my mind -  
  
Jorel sat behind Danny, softly kissing the side of his neck. He put his hands under his shirt, rubbing circles on his waist with his thumbs. George was in front of them, slowly taking off his clothes while Danny stared at him; he watched as the younger one's gaze lowered from his chest to his boxers. The blue eyed man smiled; he had two hot boys in front of him, waiting for him to tell them what to do. It made him feel powerful, and really horny.  
  
\- Have you ever done this with a guy? -  
\- No -  
\- Cute - Jorel whispered  
  
George drew closer to him and cupped Danny's face, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
\- Since this is your first time, I'll try to go easy on you -  
  
He put a hand behind his head and crashed their lips together, kissing him hard. He suddenly pulled back and looked at Jorel.  
  
\- Undress him -  
  
Jorel put his hand on Danny's shoulders and turned him around then he pushed him against the mattress and lay on top of him. He took off the younger one's shirt and started sucking his neck, leaving purple hickeys all over it; Jorel was very possessive of his partners. Hi rolled his hips against Danny's, who gasped. He smirked and did it again, causing the other to moan loudly.  
  
\- You're such a slut Jorel, I told you to undress him, not to dry hump him - George said  
  
Jorel sat up and smirked at Danny, then proceed to take off his jeans and boxer.  
  
\- Beautiful - Jorel said  
  
The younger one blushed and looked at George.  
  
\- On all four -  
  
Danny obeyed and George took the bottle of lube in the nightstand, then he sat behind the younger one’s ass and put some lube on his fingers.  
  
\- Are you ready, Daniel? -  
\- Yes -  
\- Let me know if you want me to stop -  
  
George put his index on his entrance and slid it inside. Danny let out a hiss and put his forehead on the mattress. Jorel sat next to him and started stroking his hair.  
  
\- It hurts a bit at first, but I promise it'll get a lot better soon -  
  
George started moving his finger, adding another one when he thought Danny got used to it. Danny started moaning; pleasure made him forgot the pain. Jorel cupped his face and lift it so he could kiss him while George added another finger, curling his tips to find the younger one's prostate.  
  
\- George, ah-yes -  
  
Danny started rocking his hips back; he needed more. He heard George chucking, then that good feeling suddenly stopped, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness. He whined but he didn't dare to say anything. George drew near Jorel and put a hand around his half hard dick while he kissed his neck.  
  
\- I was thinking that maybe you can take care of him - George said moving his hand - do you think you can do that? -  
\- Fuck yes, please -  
\- Okay, show me if you have learnt something from me -  
  
Jorel gave him a quick peck and kneeled behind Danny. He took the lube and put it on his dick, then he kissed the older one's shoulder.  
  
\- This is going to hurt, Dan, you just need to endure it a bit -  
\- Okay - Danny whispered  
  
Jorel put the tip of his cock against his entrance, then he slid it inside. Danny let out a scream and Jorel started stroking his back; he had to gather all his strength to not start pounding into him. George cupped his face and kissed his right temple.  
  
\- You're doing great baby - he whispered near his ear  
  
After being sure Danny was okay, Jorel started moving slowly, passing his hand on the older one’s back; he was so thin he could feel his ribs. George started sucking Danny's neck, covering it in hickeys.  
  
\- Fuck, Danny, you're so tight -  
  
Small moans left Danny's mouth and Jorel automatically associated them to a cat's purr, which made him moan loudly. George smirked, perfectly knowing what was on the younger one's mind, then he lifted Danny's chin up and met his eyes.  
  
\- Do you think you can do something for me? -  
  
Danny nodded; they were both making him feel so good, he wanted to reciprocate somehow. George kissed him slowly, then he lowered the other one's head. Danny bit his lower lip, hoping that he wouldn't mess up. He licked the side of his dick, then he lightly sucked the tip. A low moan escaped George's lips when the younger one started bobbing his head. George put his hand on the back of Danny's head, tugging at his hair.  
  
\- You're such a good boy, Daniel. You're doing so well -  
  
Danny felt his dick twitch, he loved being praised. Jorel increased the speed of his thrusts, putting his hands on the other one's waist and making Danny moan, which sent vibrations to George's dick, who was forcing himself to not fuck the younger one's mouth. The blue eyed man knew that boy had some potential, but he didn't imagine he was that good, and he could even get better with some practice; of course he'd offer himself to teach him.  
  
\- Jorel, yes, keep doing that - Danny screamed  
  
Jorel increased the speed, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He leaned on his back and bit his shoulder to suffocate his moans, then he put his right hand around Danny's cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.  
  
\- Fuck, Jorel, oh my god -  
  
Jorel tightened the grip of his hand and after few thrusts, Danny came with a loud moan. Jorel kissed his temple and pulled out, looking at George who smiled at him.  
  
\- Come here, Jay -  
  
Jorel drew near the blue eyed man; he was so hard but he knew he couldn't afford to contradict George.  
  
\- You did well, baby -  
\- I have a good teacher - Jorel said smiling  
  
George put his hands on the side of his neck and kissed him.  
  
\- Turn around -  
  
George took the lube and put some on his dick. Danny lay on his back; he was tired but he was feeling so good, joining those two was one the best decision he had ever taken. He watched George sliding his dick inside Jorel, who moaned loudly. The blue eyed man started trusting at a fast pace, putting an arm around the younger one's waist to steady him.  
  
\- You always feel so good, baby -  
\- George, ah-yes -  
  
Danny was amazed, he never thought someone could be as attractive as those two. He got up on his knees and cupped Jorel's face, kissing him. He pulled back and looked at George.  
  
\- Can I touch him? -  
  
George nodded; glad that the boy already understood who was in command. Danny put his hand around the younger one's dick and started jerking him off.  
  
\- Fuck, Danny, yes - Jorel moaned, bucking his hips  
  
George increased the speed, deep moans escaping his lips.  
  
\- I'm close - Jorel said  
  
George passed a hand on Jorel's chest and started playing with his right nipple, knowing how sensitive the boy was. The younger one moaned loudly, coming on Danny's hand; his muscles clenching around George's dick. Danny looked at the white liquid on his hand and wondered what it tasted like, so he started licking his fingers. George stared at him and when he met the younger one’s innocent eyes, he reached his climax. He pulled out and the three boys collapsed on the bed. Danny lay in the middle, while George put his arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder.  
  
\- I think you should know that George is a big cuddler, he gets really clingy after sex -  
\- Shut up Jorel and just admit that you like cuddles as much as I do -  
  
Jorel showed him his middle finger, but he lay on his side and put his hand on Danny's chest.  
  
\- Can I ask you two something? -  
\- Of course - they said in unison  
\- Are you dating or is it just sex? -  
  
George cleared his throat; that was a good question.  
  
\- Personally it was just sex at first. You know that tours can get pretty lonely, and he was driving me crazy with his hot self so somehow we started fucking and it was all we did. It was just a thing we did while on tours at first, then we started fucking at home too. I'm not sure when it happened, but I fell for him. I love Jorel, he makes me so happy, and even if he's not going to admit it anytime soon, I'm sure he loves me too. We don't actually have a relationship, we don't go on dates and no one besides our band mates know about us; we are both scared of how fans and our families would react. Sex is still all we do, and I'm not complaining, we haven't really given a label to what we are -  
\- Fuck you, George -  
  
Jorel laid on his back, hiding his face behind his hands; that fucker always knew how to make him blush.  
  
\- Was all of this just a one night thing or ... -  
  
Danny didn't know how to end the sentence; he was scared he'd be rejected.  
  
\- That's something you have to decide, Dan - Jorel said - we both like you and we'd love to do this again, but only if you want it too -  
\- I'd love to -  
\- Cool - George said kissing his cheek  
\- Shower's mine - Jorel said getting up and running to the bathroom  
\- Aw baby - the blue eyed man said following him - why do you want to shower alone when we can do that together -  
  
George stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked at Danny, who was still laying on the bed.  
  
\- You should come too -  
\- I'm trying - Danny said slowly sitting on the mattress - my ass hurts -  
  
George started laughing and drew closer to the bed, offering a hand to the younger one.  
  
\- Stop laughing -  
  
Danny tried to sound annoyed but be couldn't stop his own laugh; he took George's hand and stood up.  
  
\- George? -  
\- Yes? -  
\- Can I kiss you? -  
  
The blue eyed man smirked and licked his lips.  
  
\- Of course, baby boy, you don't need my permission for that -  
\- Is it weird that I really like when you call me like that? -  
\- No - George said chucking - I think it's pretty hot -  
  
Danny smiled and kissed the older one.  
  
\- Why are two taking so long? - Jorel asked, leaning against the bathroom door  
\- I thought you didn't want us - Danny said  
\- I might have changed my mind -  
\- His ass hurts, it's your fault -  
  
Jorel put a hand on him mouth and started laughing.  
  
\- You two are the worst - Danny said storming in the bathroom  
  
George drew closer to Jorel and took his hand in his.  
  
\- Shall we go, my love? -  
  
Jorel rolled his eyes and smiled. He closed the door behind him and headed to the shower, followed by the other two. The three of them were thinking the same thing: that was the best night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I know I should update my other fanfic instead of writing a new one but I’ve had this idea for a while. This is my first time writing smut, so let me know what you think. Have a nice day!


End file.
